1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical socket connector, and more particularly to a socket for electrically interconnecting an electronic package such as a central processing unit (CPU) with a circuit substrate, i.e. a printed circuit board (PCB).
The present invention relates to a socket, and more particularly to a socket configured with a base with a cover moveably assembled to the base, and the cover features a reinforced metal stiffener preventing the effective displacement of the cover with respect to the base be compromised by the deformation of the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector socket is widely used in personal computer (PC) systems to electrically connect CPUs with PCBs. A conventional socket, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,223 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,597 so-and-so, includes a base with a plurality of contact terminals assembled therein. A cover is moveably assembled on top of the base, and provided with an array of through holes aligned with the contact terminals assembled within the base. An actuating mechanism is arranged between the base and cover so as to drive the cover to move to and from with respect to the base. The actuating mechanism includes a cam arranged in the base, and a lever connected to the cam and extends outside of the base. When the lever is rotated, the cam is rotated to drive the cover to move from one direction, and when the lever moves back to its original position, then the cover is moved back to its original position as well.
During the rotation of the actuation mechanism, the actuation mechanism exerts force on the base and the cover. The base and the cover are liable to deform and reduce the effective displacement of the cover respect to the base, during enhance the forces acting thereon. When deformation occurs and the effective displacement changes effective displacement, the cover may not engage on the base. The holes of cover may not accurately coincide with the passageways of the base. This can impair mechanical and electrical engagement of the pins of the CPU with the contacts of the base. As a result, the reliability of electrical transmission through the electrical connector socket may be adversely affected. It can even result in failure of electrical connection between the CPU and the electrical connector.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector socket that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.